


Sisterhood Of The Addictive Cock

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cheating, Cum Eating, Facials, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, implied sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: The women around the camp all love the new recruit, Rou. Or, rather, they all love his cock. None of them can get enough of it.





	Sisterhood Of The Addictive Cock

“I can’t take it anymore!” Lucina stormed out of her tent, a horribly angry look on her face as she stomped her way through the emptiest parts of the campsite, rage building up as all she could think about was Rou. “I don’t get him! He’s such an egotistical, narcissistic, womanizing, jerk! But, that’s not even why I’m mad...” The blue-haired girl let out a heavy sigh as she took step after step around the camp, slowing down as she thought of nothing but his cock getting more and more addictive by the day. The fact that every woman in the camp had had a taste of the newest recruit’s cock and always craved more made the young princess whine as she rushed her way through the camp. “He’s not even that attractive… I just… It just tastes so good….” Finally, the blue-eyed girl stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground and licked her lips, getting lost in her thoughts as they were consumed with nothing but Rou’s cock.

  
Olivia had heard her daughter voice a moment ago and decided to check on her, following her for a moment and listened to her little girl mumbling to herself as she stared at the ground. The older woman giggled to herself as she watched her princess start to rub her thighs together while she stood alone. “Lucina.” She called out, not wanting to be too loud and accidentally draw attention to the two of them, knowing exactly what was on the girl’s mind, but she knew she had to get Lucina’s attention or things could get worse. “Lucina!” Yet again, there was no answer from her blue-haired daughter, making the mother sigh and take a few steps closer to her, even going as far to step in front of her and wave her hand in front of the young girl’s face. “Hey! Slut!” Thumping her daughter on the forehead, the dancer was finally able to gain her attention. “That’s more like it…”   
  
“Did… Did you just call me a slut…?” Lucina bit her lip at the word, usually hearing it from Rou when she had snuck into her tent, but hearing it from her mother had an oddly similar effect on her. “Why?”   
  
“We both know why.” Olivia said with a smile, gently grabbing either side of the young girl’s head and pulling her close, giving her daughter a soft kiss on the forehead as a silent apology for the thumping. “You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?”   
  
“N-No!” Lucina blushed as she took a step back from her mother, the lustful gaze in her eyes telling another story. “I want nothing to do with him. I was just… Thinking about how dumb Inigo can be sometimes… Couldn’t even get me flowers for my birthday and then gets mad when I don’t want him going out to eat.” The blue-haired girl did her best to put up a strong face, hoping to convince her mother. Unfortunately, by the stern look on Olivia’s face, and the multitude of thoughts that were racing through the princess’s mind, it was clear to her that she was failing utterly from it. “And, I’m not a slut!”   
  
“No. You’re not a slut, Lucina. You’re the slut.” Olivia smirked and leaned back in place, getting a decent look at her daughter before sighing and shaking her head. “You’re not the only one to think about his cock most of the time, or even all the time, no matter how despicable he can be. I mean, I do too. You’re just unable to hide it properly like I am.” The dancer smiled and took slow and precise steps around her little girl, a soft giggle leaving her. “I love your father, after all. I spend almost all day with him most days. So, he doesn’t question when I tell him that the girls and I want to go to town for a few drinks, especially if I’m sucking his cock while doing it. Though… I’ve never told him that I’ve started getting sick of the taste of his cum. Nowhere near as thick as Rou.”   
  
“Gross.” Lucina turned away from Olivia, not sure what to think about hearing the fact that her mother still sucks her father’s cock. “But… I don’t get it. I hate him, so much… So fucking much, but all I want in life is to have his cock inside of me, even if I get caught… And I can’t stand that I love- no… Admire and crave the thought of his dick inside me….” The blue-haired girl looked back to her mother and bit her lip for a moment. “But I love Robin! He’s my soulmate and I love him so much! I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.”   
  
“I know, Lucina. I’m the same way when it comes to your father. I’d be utterly lost without him.” Olivia placed a hand on the blue-haired girl’s shoulder and smiled. “But, all of the women in camp think about and crave Rou for one reason or another. All of us, even right now.” The older woman sighed and brought her daughter into a gentle hug, gasping quietly as she realized that Lucina wasn’t wearing a bra underneath her clothing. With her smile still present on her face, the mother pointed to his tent. To Rou’s new home and livelihood, earning a soft whine from the young girl. “You were headed to his tent while complaining about him, weren’t you?”   
  
“I-” Another gasp left the girl’s lips as she watched the witch, Tharja, limp out of the recruit’s tent, a lustful and lost gaze in her eyes. She could see the cum that had leaked onto the purple-haired woman’s thighs and even covered her face. “No…” The blue-haired girl whined and bit her lip as she watched the magic user openly adjust her clothing, making sure to make her breasts comfortable once again as Severa stormed into the tent, drool dripping down her chin. “That bitch… How can she cheat on my brother like that?! I’m never going to cheat on Robin again!”

  
Olivia only sighed and rolled her eyes before putting her hand onto Lucina’s back and shoving her in the direction of the tent. “Just go have some fun, you slut. I’ll tend to your father before I enjoy my night.~” The dancer quickly turned around and headed back to her quarters where her husband was waiting, looking forward to getting her appetizer before the main course.   
  
Tharja crooked her head to the side as she watched with a curious expression what Lucina was doing stumbling toward the tent. “Oh? Did the all-so-innocent princess already have fun with everyone’s favorite boy this morning? Is that why she’s stumbling?~” The purple-haired woman giggled to herself as she swiped some cum off her face and licked the finger with her wedding ring clean of the overly delicious spunk, moaning quietly from the taste and seeing a soft blush form on the blue-haired girl’s cheeks.   
  
“How can you be so shameless about this depraved act, Tharja?! What would your husband say if he found you like this? You’re not even trying to hide anything about what you’ve done.” Lucina's eyes were locked on the various places of Tharja’s soft and smooth skin that had cum on them, licking her lips as she paused her speech for a moment. “I don’t believe it… Do you just not-”   
  
“Do you want a taste?~” The purple-eyed woman smirked and held her hand out to Lucina’s face, keeping her fingers bent and pointed toward the ground to show off the sheer amount of cum that coated her hand. “You know you want to. The might Princess Lucina of Ylisse. A slut for a random recruit’s cock and cum. And yet she wants to give those of us who are open with our fun a hard time.~” The witch smirked and licked her lips as she watched the blue-haired girl’s mouth open just a little bit. Before she was able to open her mouth to tease her once again, the young princess’s lips suddenly wrapped around her hand, tongue darting and swirling around her fingers over and over, slowly and purposefully licking up every single drop of cum she could get to. “Wow… You really are an addict, aren’t you?~”   
  
Lucina didn’t care at this point, more than happy to lick Tharja’s fingers clean of every drop of cum she could find, even going as far as to gently grab onto the witches wrist and keep her arm in place. When she finally thought she had every drop, the blue-haired girl pulled back with a small amount of cum still on her tongue. Swallowing it down, she almost immediately let out a quiet and ladylike burp, covering her mouth with her fingertips and smiling, forgetting that she had just licked another woman’s fingers of cum just to get a taste.   
  
“You know, I asked if you wanted a taste, not my entire fucking meal.” Tharja sighed and watched as the princess blushed and turned her head to the side, hearing her mumble something of an apology before storming into the tent. “Well, I guess if you want more, no better place to get it than the source, right? It’s a good thing I love his cock so much. I’m glad it drives everyone else crazy as well.~”   
  
Once inside, the princess was able to see her sister-in-law bobbing her head up and down on the recruit’s shaft, happily slurping it down and moving as quickly as she could. Lucina didn’t say a sound as she kept her eyes locked on the redhead’s sucking.   
  
Severa had her eyes closed, but her twin tails held tightly by Rou’s hands, almost using them as handlebars to guide her up and down his length at a furious speed. Even as she propped her rear end in the air and swung it back and forth on occasion as she moved, nothing stopped her from drooling on the amazing shaft, a small amount of saliva coating his balls that she hadn’t even touched. The redhead pulled herself up from Rou’s shaft and dragged her tongue along the side of his member, moaning quietly and cutely as she moved back down and started to dutifully suck on his balls.   
  
Finally able to see the man’s cock in its full glory, something snaps inside the princess’s mind, bringing her to speak after watching in silence as the blush still remained on her cheeks. “Severa, what are you doing?! You’re cheating on Inigo! I thought you loved him!” The blue-haired girl stomped closer and stared at the man who the deliciously perfect cock belonged to, staring into his eyes. “And you! The fuck is wrong with you?! You’ve got every woman in the camp demanding a taste of your cock and you pick her?! Hasn’t my brother already gone through enough pain of just being in love with her?!” Lucina’s eyes go wide as she realized just what she said, gasping as Severa pulls back from Rou’s balls with a heavy and satisfying pop that echoed in the tent. Something about that sound makes her suddenly crave that cock inside of her more than ever.   
  
“Shut the fuck up, hussie. I love Inigo, but something… Something about this cock… I don’t get it…” The redhead quickly turned to look toward her sister-in-law, a deep blush on her cheeks and a look of hatred in her eyes as well, despite the lust. “I just… It tastes so good that I want more of it… I hate it, but I just… Your brother was never good in bed… Rou blows my mind and makes me forget… He makes me forget that I have such a useless fiance sometimes… Is that so bad?! Besides, after Tharja being in here… I thought someone should clean his cock… And who better than me?”   
  
A soft chuckle leaves the man’s lips, catching Lucina’s attention. “I love your attitude, Severa. Such a bitch to anyone, but more than willing my bitch in bed no matter what time it is.~” Rou watched as Severa immediately shot a glare at him before starting to bob her head even faster, another moan of appreciation leaving her as she closed her eyes. “You just got engaged to Inigo, right? I bet the wedding is going to be wonderful, especially if I get to be the best man.~”   
  
Before she could get a word out, the redhead gags and quietly coughs as thick and wonderful ropes of cum flood her throat and fill her beyond belief, some of it even flooding up to and starting to drip out of her nose as she keeps herself at the base of his cock. Severa quickly and eagerly swallows every drop of his cum that she can, ignoring the bit that was leaking from her nose and the small amount that dripped from the corner of her lips. After a moment of doing nothing but swallowing as much cum as she possibly could, the swordswoman slowly removed her lips from Rou’s shaft, gasping and taking a few deep and heavy breaths before smiling and staring at the recruit’s smug expression. “I-I’ll talk to him… Okay? I think you’d be a wonderful best man… And, I’ll make sure you can keep an eye on us at the bachelorette party…”   
  
“You’re such a good girl.~”   
  
Lucina watched as her sister-in-law rose to her feet, gasping as the girl reached for her shorts to pull them down. “N-No! Haven’t you had enough?!” The blue-haired girl’s shouting showed off just how much she desired the man’s cock without having had a chance to get any yet today. Hearing the soft gasp leave Severa, the princess quickly shoved the other girl out of the tent and heard her shout something about owing a good fucking later. Unfortunately, that now left her alone with the boy she hated and loved so much, or on the brighter side, his cock. Turning her attention back to him, the girl stepped closer and placed her hands on her hips. “How do you think you can get away with using women like this?! This isn’t going to end well for anyone here, no matter how much we love it…” She can tell that he’s ignoring every word that leaves her lips. “I hate you so much! You’re such an idiotic…” The princess got on her knees, only an inch from his shaft. “...moronic…” She next wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft, licking her lips over and over again in anticipation. “...addictive…” The girl didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around his shaft at this point, looking up at him and making sure there was enough room in her mouth for noises to still come out. “...jerk!”    
  
Without bothering to listen to the soft chuckling that was leaving him, the young princess started bobbing her head a few inches at a time, moving her hand in tandem with her head. Lucina didn’t hesitate to start using her tongue to play with his cock, pulling himself from off of his shaft to make sure she could get a nice and long lick from his base to his tip. There was no shame in how she moved, especially when she started stroking his saliva-coated dick and wrapping her lips around his balls. Looking up at the man’s face as he continued to snicker at her, the blue-eyed girl couldn't help but groan and pull back, never stopping her hand. “Don’t get any funny ideas, Rou! I love Robin more than anything in this world….” Of course, she immediately began swirling her tongue around the recruit’s shaft after saying it, only making the point moot.   
  
Despite loving Robin more than anyone, the princess had no choice but to admit to herself that she indeed only thought of Rou’s cock majority of her waking moments and even in most of her dreams. She loved her man, but something about his cock had dominated her mind and forced her into doing things she never would’ve thought about before, and seeing his ugly and smug face smile at her when she was on her knees only pushed her to do more. Lucina hated Rou for that, knowing that she shouldn’t be doing this, despite feeling like she didn’t have a choice. Deep down, the blue-haired girl knew she was obsessed with the man’s cock, even if she hated the man himself, but that didn’t stop her from never wanting to lose it.   
  
“What do you love more? Me, or your man, Robin?~” Rou smirked as he asked the question, looking right into Lucina’s blue eyes and chuckling as they went wide at the thought.   
  
The girl almost froze as she thought about her answer, starting to bob her head mindlessly a few times before pulling off. “That isn’t even a question, you asshole! Of course I love your cock more! Everyone does!” The princess caught her lower lip between her teeth as she stared at his addictive shaft, stroking her hand far faster than before while waiting for him to cum for her. Though, when she felt a hand on the top of her head, her blue eyes immediately gravitated toward the man’s face, seeing his smile only widen.   
  
“Well, what would you do if…” Rou fell silent as he watched the girl devour his cock once again, knowing better than to try and interrupt one of his girls as she sucked him off. At least, it was always a bad thing unless he was telling them to bend over so he could fuck them instead.

 

Lucina bobbed her head as quickly as she could, dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft as fast as she could, finally getting that taste of precum she was hoping for at the start of this. However, that feeling of his hand still remained on her mind, almost as if she was supposed to be reminded who was in control here. But that didn’t stop her from slipping a hand into her clothes at the taste of his seed, dragging her fingers along her womanhood and moaning around the overly addictive cock. Another loud and muffled moan left the girl as she felt the grip on the back of her head only tighten, yanking her down to the base and forcing her to swallow every inch of the boy’s dick.

 

“What would you do if I asked to marry you, Lucina?” Rou wasn’t waiting anymore, pulling the girl off his cock and relishing in that needy gasp for air that left her the moment she was off. “Would you leave Robin for me?”   
  
Everything stopped for Lucina as she was asked the question, knowing the answer immediately, but blushing as she realized just what it was. Turning her head to the side and placing both of her hands on her knees, the blue-haired girl’s blush only got worse as she nodded. “Of course I would, dipshit… We all would! Every woman at the camp would drop everything to be with you… I’m no different… Despite…”   
  
“Despite what?”   
  
“Despite loving Robin and promising him my heart… I would gladly leave it behind to be yours for the rest of my life….” Lucina chewed on her bottom lip as her blush got worse, her heart feeling like it was going to pound out of her chest as she thought about what she had just said.   
  
“You’re nothing but an unfaithful slut, Lucina. But I like that about you.~”   
  
The princess turned her attention back to the man, ready to shout at him for calling her a slut. However, the only thing that left her was a loud gasp as she was forced back down onto his cock, immediately moaning from the addictive flavor and feeling of it against her tongue. Only a moment passed before she felt the first rope of Rou’s cum land on her tongue, reminding her of just how perfect the flavor of his cum was in her mind. Fortunately, there was much more than that as a near torrent of the man’s salty seed flooded Lucina’s mouth, filling it and forcing her to swallow down as much as she could manage. She quickly pulled back when the cum stopped flowing and showed her lover just how much was still in her mouth, swirling her tongue in it and basically playing with it just for Rou’s enjoyment. Like a bitch in heat, the princess closed her mouth and moaned quietly as she swallowed down the last bit of cum, opening her mouth and showing that it was indeed empty now, despite the slightly angry glare she flashed to him. “I fucking hate you….”   
  
“Oh? Is that so?~”   
  
Lusina watched as Rou got off the bed and placed his cock against her face, keeping his balls near her mouth. She didn’t hesitate to suck on the heavy sack that sat on her soft lips, swirling her tongue around them and making sure they got plenty of attention when his hand grabbed the side of her head. A soft gasp and whine left the princess as he started to grind against her face, neither of them saying a word to each other despite staring the other in the eyes. The blue-eyed girl could feel the lust in her gaze as the majority of her view was nothing but Rou’s cock moving back and forth along her face, even when he pulled her balls out of her mouth and slapped her cheek with his impressively hard cock, leaving a mark on her face. “You’re such a jerk… You know that? Your cock is... “   
  
“Is…?”   
  
“Perfect…. Perfect… I don’t want anyone else’s cum, or even Robin’s cock in my mouth anymore. Just yours. But, you… I just wish you’d die sometimes… Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole, I’d want you all to myself more often…” Lucina did her best to fight back her own emotions, unable to really do too much as she stared down the most addictive thing she’s ever seen in her life only inches from her face. Opening her mouth, the princess stuck her tongue out and used it to play with is shaft as he pumped his hips back and forth. “I just hate you.”   
  
“No you don’t.” Rou’s voice was calm and casual as he watched the girl’s eyes go wide. “You love me. All of you do. Even if you don’t like my personality, you love me more than anything. You’ve said so yourself. But why don’t you say it again? Tell me you love me, Lucina.~”   
  
“I love you, Rou.” The young girl gasped as she realized just how easy it was to say that to him, even though she thought she hated him. However, before she was properly able to think about why it was so easy, her mouth was stuffed with his shaft yet another time, as if using her face just wasn’t enough for him. Though, that didn’t stop her from being a dutiful slut and slurping his cock down as much as she could, even when he started thrusting into her mouth at his own pace. A happy whine left the blue-eyed girl’s lips as she felt him started to throb inside of her throat, ready to get yet another taste of his cum before she left. Unfortunately, just as he was about to cum, the young girl felt him pull back and stroke himself to completion in her face, absolutely painting her with his seed and covering her face in a nice shade of white. Placing a soft kiss on the tip of his cock, the married woman smiled and whispered to his cock. “I love you.~”   
  
  
When all was said and done, Lucina looked like a slutty, blushing, easy to fuck, unfaithful bride to one of the military’s greatest tacticians. Yet, she was still smiling and even licking up the small amount of cum that leaked from Rou’s tip. Looking up at the man, she wanted to say something, to try and prove that she didn’t need him in her life, but she was immediately shut down by the sight of him pointing out of the tent and silently telling her to leave. “Okay… I was hoping to fuck you before I left, though...” Whining to herself, the blue-haired girl used her left hand to wipe some of her face clean of cum, licking her fingers clean and moaning even louder than when she was sucking his cock. The taste was utterly perfect for her, even when it coated her ring finger and her wedding ring itself. Seeing it sparkle as she stepped out of the tent, the blue-haired girl pushed all of her fingers into her mouth and licked them all clean, not noticing all of the eyes that feel on her as she lost herself to the taste of the man’s cum.

 

The princess stopped as she heard a chuckle, however, seeing Tharja and Olivia both staring at her and causing her to blush. Once her fingers were clean, she wiped the rest of her face off with her right hand and walked over to the witch, holding her cum-covered hand out for her. “I took your meal… I owe you mine…” Closing her eyes and looking at the ground, Lucina fought herself and hated herself deep down for being so lost and so shameless in the fact that she loved Rou, even if she hated him as well.   
  
Though, that didn’t stop Tharja from taking two fingers into her mouth and gently tapping Olivia to have her do the same. The witch and dancer both greedily took every drop of cum from the princess’s fingers, leaving her cleaned now as they looked at her, smiles on all of their faces. “I have to admit, I didn’t expect the princess of all people to offer someone else her special treat. She’s far more lost than the rest of us.~” The purple-haired woman chuckled to herself as she took a step back and placed a soft kiss onto Lucina’s cheek, only making her blush worse. “But, I thank you for the gesture. You’ll have to come with me tonight when I visit him again. You can have first dibs on him for it.”   
  
Olivia, on the other hand, hugged her little girl and smiled. “That was delicious, thank you for the snack, sweetheart.~” Both of the women let out a soft and quiet burp together, giggling to themselves and earning a soft smile from the blue-haired girl. “That’s more like it. Embrace what you love and cherish. Never let go of what you desire just to make someone else happy. I mean, I get to have two cocks as much as my body can take and my husband is none the wiser. What kind of woman couldn’t be happy with that?~”   
  
“Thanks, Mom…” Lucina sighed and looked back to the tent, seeing Cordelia walk in there in her stead, a soft growl leaving her lips and making the older women giggle at her again. “But, how do you two seem so calm and accepting about it? I don’t understand…”   
  
“Well, I’ve always been this way, sweetheart. I mean, I gave your father a blowjob the day I met him. Right when the battle was over, I dropped his pants and sucked him down. He’s loved me every since.” Olivia looked at Rou’s tent and smiled as she thought of the first time she had seen the boy’s cock. “But, Rou… I saw him in the shower on accident. He had come to see your sister in law and when he was done training with her, he had to take a shower. I accidentally walked in and… Well, I’ve never screamed so loud during sex.”    
  
Tharja giggled as she nudged the dancer. “I never loved my husband too much, only enjoying his cock when it came to sex and to reproduce. He certainly knew what he was doing and I never once had a complaint. But, when Rou showed up in the camp, I thought it was time to give things a change. After that... “ The woman trailed off and licked her lips as she dropped a hand into her underwear, shamelessly teasing herself in the open. “I’ve never been so full of cum before… And I fell for him right away. Luckily, I was the first of his lovers, so I got to have him the most before everyone else.”   
  
“That doesn’t….” Lucina fell silent as she watched her mother and Tharja both chew on their lower lip as they got lost in thought, rolling her eyes and knowing that they were beyond attempting to talk with anymore. “Well… Whatever the case may be… I hate and love him… And he’s never leaving the camp. I’ll make sure of that.” Gently grinding her thighs together as she stood in place, the blue-haired girl smiled to herself as she watched Lissa walk in there as well. “Oh my, even Aunt Lissa…”   
  
The trio giggled to each other before sharing a quick look and turning back to his tent to see Lissa come out, missing a piece of clothing. “Looks like she got rejected by Cordelia. Tough girl for someone so shy.~” Tharja smirked and started to head toward the tent, swaying her hips with each step as the mother and daughter were left to just stare at her supple rear end.   
  
“Well, Mom… What do you say tomorrow, we give him an early morning visit together? Just the Queen and Princess?” Lucina smiled and bit her lower lip as she focused on the idea a bit, only to stop when she felt her mother’s hand on her ass.   
  
“I’d love that, sweetheart. And I think Rou would too. Say, at sunrise?” Olivia smiled and started to walk with her daughter to the mess hall.   
  
“Sunrise, then.”


End file.
